


She Finally Agreed

by VecxC93



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Complete, Dreams, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VecxC93/pseuds/VecxC93
Summary: She was finally his after everything they had been through, they built a successful relationship. Their past no longer torments him, it has been put away to make room for a new beginning!





	She Finally Agreed

He woke up in panic; he had just had the most amazing dream. After all this time Blair Waldorf has said yes to his proposal, she had agreed to become his wife. He thought back to their time together, from when they were young and best friends. All the while he secretly pined over her and watched as Nate constantly mistreated her as he was in head-over-heels in love with Blair's best friend Serena Van Der Woodsen.

He then thought to their first time in his limo after the opening of Victrola, his first business venture. In addition, their times their after. The year that his father died and he could not express his feelings, to the days after graduation when all he wanted to do was flee to Europe and escape her but his thoughts of her caught up with him at every instance. He just had to return and profess his undying love for her on the steps of the Plaza hotel.

"It was a blissful year, which ended only in Sadness, from Blair tricking me into kissing another person, then me selling her to my Uncle in order to redeem my hotel. Then finally it seemed to have a silver lining when I finally got her to think about meeting me at the top of the empire state building, but when she didn't show up I made one of the worst mistakes of my life by cheating on her with non-other than Jenny Humphrey. She ran from me and all my hard work had gone to waist, we did not talk that summer."

She spent it in Paris I started it off in Prague but was then got shot and was cared for by a woman named Eva, I thought I was a goner but then I saw her face in a car in Paris and I saw the sun. I knew I could not run around being someone other than myself because without her I am no one, I matter to so many people especially her and I could not survive with out her. We would be there for each other in our darkest hours.

That year was difficult with her starting at Columbia because of me, and it started out with an outright war between us, only to end in so much hate sex!

Nevertheless, we sadly did not end up together then. I only pushed her into the arms of another, The Prince of Monaco, Luis. Later that year she became engaged to him and in a fury, I got so angry; I almost lost the most important thing in my life Blair.

But we made up when she was kidnapped by the evil Russell Thorpe, whom I saved her from, we slept together that night and she was prepared to leave Luis for me but when I saw that he had waited all night for Blair and I hadn't waited 5 minutes last year on the Empire State Building, I knew he was the right man for her, and I gave them my blessing.

I spent that summer touring the world with Nate trying to get rid of the pain but I could not I had become numb. I had begun to take leaps and go to horrible lengths in order to feel something but it was as if I was blocked. Finally, I found some solace in an unlikely person, none other than Daniel Humphrey. He figured out what was wrong with me and bought me a dog to give me something to live for. It was that night after getting my dog Monkey fixed that Blair came to my penthouse to deliver the news that she was pregnant, with Luis baby. I felt pain for the first time in months that night. Oh how I wished it had been my baby, but monkey was there to console me.

I spent the next months working on myself trying to be a better man, one that Blair deserved. Moreover, it worked I became less self involved and much nicer to all. This worked and eventually Blair and I got another chance, Humphrey helped secure this. We had finally agreed to be together and were on our way out of my hotel, we got into our car, which had been tampered with and had gotten into a massive car accident, killing Blair's child and placing me on the brink of death. She made a deal with God then, that if he spared my life she would forget me and marry Luis, I was saved after her prayers so she let me go. I was unhappy with this but was not informed of the deal until it was almost the wedding date and she had already let go.

It was not until Blairs' wedding that this was all put in jeopardy. When I was approached by the priest of Monaco who wanted to stop the wedding. I led him to believe that I was helping him but instead I gave him food poisoning, No one was going to hurt Blair, even if her marriage was killing me, It's her happiness that I want more than anything even if that is not found with me. The day of the wedding was ridiculous, Blair freaked out, I didn't go I stayed in my apartment all day until, Eleanor Waldorf appeared and begged me to come and speak to Blair if I still loved her, she wanted us to give love a chance. I went to Blair and We confessed our love for each other, however Blair could not leave Luis for me as she still loved him, and wanted to be a princess. Georgina Sparks taped our conversation and then left her Camera lying around, of course, someone took the video and sent it into Gossip Girl and Blair was mortified.

Unfortunately, she still married the prince, however at the reception he told her after that embarrassment he did not love her anymore and their marriage was only a business arrangement. She fled the wedding with Daniel and was not seen until later that night, I went to see her but again she denied me. We then found out that if Blair tried to sever the marriage she would have to pay the dowry, which would bankrupt her family, I offered to pay it but she said no. She stayed with Luis and moved to Monaco for some time, until he allowed her with a chaperone to move back to America. We were not in contact then, but she and Humphrey realized their feelings for each other and began to date. I secretly paid her dowry, to give her freedom from Luis and Monaco. She accused me of trying to collect her, "I retorted by telling her that if I wanted to "collect" her I would have done it the day before when I saw her at her home! She then realized that I had done it for the freedom and agreed to be my friend in my time of need.

When I was looking for the family member that had given me the blood after our Car accident. I found a half-sister in Diana Payne! I was grateful for the new family but my heart constantly ached for Blair, seeing her and Daniel together was unbearable so I tended to stay away. It was not until the relationship ran its course that she began comparing it to our relationship and finding flaws in Daniel. Serena was the one who pointed it out to her that she was obviously still in love with me and comparing Daniel to me was the first form of admittance she allowed herself. It was all because she did not want to do it because she owed it to me after the dowry but because she really was in love with me. We began a friendship, which was difficult to keep to when she and Daniel went kaput. We slowly transitioned from Friends to a romantic relationship.

"Chuck, sweetheart why are you awake?"Blair said waking up. It was now morning and I could see the sunlight glistening off her beautiful chocolate locks.

"I was having the most amazing dream that you said yes to my proposal ageing to be the future Mrs. Charles Bass." Chuck said rolling onto his side to look at her.

"Well, that was no dream I did." She said flashing him the ring and then kissing him.

"I'm glad that it wasn't a dream, it means my life is finally on track and you and I are finally together, creating the Fairytale we began when we were 16." Chuck said

"I couldn't imagine a better way to end our love story." Blair sighed.

"Oh it's not ending, it's just beginning!" Chuck stated.

"I love you Charles Bartholomew Bass." Blair said.

"And I love you Blair Cornelia Waldorf soon to be Bass." Chuck said as he kissed her

The END


End file.
